Upside Down
by Exmoorpony
Summary: Sam could always rely on life's fundamentals.  But what happens when her world turns upside down with a few words from her dad about her true past...
1. Prologue

I am Sam. Now, that is definitely not the way to introduce myself. That sounds like a child's book, doesn't it? My full name is Samantha Ann Forster. My dad is Wyatt Forster and my mum was Louise, but she died when I was little. My best friend is Jennifer Kenworthy and my crush is Jacob Ely. My horse is a Mustang gelding named Ace. I live on River Bend Ranch. Those are the fundamentals of my life, on which I always relied. However, this story is about my struggle when those fundamentals fell apart. This IS my story of that time.

**How was that so far, readers? Catch your attention well enough. Remember to read and review! I really appreciate it. The last time I had story review, it improved my writing to the point of helping me in my work! This is only a prologue. I promise the next ones will be longer.**


	2. World Shaker

I came in from the barn and it was just like any other day. I had fed Ace, Penny, Blue, Tank and Strawberry some hay. They were the horses in the stalls after all. The rest were in the pasture. I skipped up the worn dirt path happily to the porch of the well-worn house, smiling as I breathed in all the Nevada scents. It was awesome. Then I heard fierce arguing from the back room. I couldn't quite make out the words. My conscience told me not to, but I snuck closer to try and hear better. I would have succeeded had that stupid hallway floorboard not creaked. Dad and Gram's heads shot around, bearing worried looks on their faces. The talking stopped immediately of course. Gram sighed and looked pointedly at dad. "You tell her, Wyatt. It isn't my job. You're the one who got yourself into this mess in the first place." Dad rubbed the back of his neck with his hand before speaking to me. "What your gram's trying to prod out of me is your past and the past of your family. You know how she never gives up."

"Our family, dad. I know it all already. Mum died when I was little and you've taken care of me ever since, along with Gram. Aunt Sue, for a while too."

"No. Not that past. Sam, that's your past too, but your gram wouldn't try to prod that outta me 'cause she knew that you knew that. Sam, sit down in the recliner first. Then I'll tell you. Even Brynna doesn't know this yet." I sat down, my eyes widening, awaiting his words. "You're adopted." My world came crashing down. "W-w-what do you mean?"

"I'm not biologically related to you and neither was your mum, Louise."

"What? What? WHAT? You always say I inherited your stubborn streak. You say I'm like mum. I'm told I share traits!"

"You do. They're common ones."

"What about my...my...my real parents?" Dad, or rather Mr. Forster, flinched before explaining. "I had hoped you wouldn't ask. I can't rightly tell you 'bout them. To access the info, you gotta be blood relatives. Private government stuff. I was shocked and my eyes widened with the new revelation. "Then, how can I contact the government? My real parents?"

"Easy. You know our new neighbour? John Riley? Go talk to him Sam. You're a big girl now. Don't need my help at twenty. No sirree." I sighed and walked to the door before slamming my brown Stetson on top of my auburn hair. John Riley. As far as I had known, the guy worked for the telephone company, but he did keep to himself a lot. Anything was possible. I knew that already, after witnessing my best friend fall for the son of THE nasty Slocum, twin brother of the witch, and I'm not talking about Jake's ten year old horse, you can be certain of that. Rachel had been a menace to me all through my high school years. Imagining her as sweet Jen's sister-in-law made me shudder!

I drove to Riley Ranch in about fifteen minutes. No grass was in my presence as I parked. Nevada was dry, but this was REALLY dry. Maybe Riley wasn't a rancher at all? I parked, walking up the path. After knocking on the door, I waited for someone to answer. Waited and waited and waited. Finally, just as I was fed up with it and ready to give up, a guy about my age emerged from the barn. "Ain't you Samantha Forster, from River Bend? Who you lookin' for?

"I was hoping to talk to John Riley. Know him?"

"Do you, Samantha?"

"No. I haven't even seen him before, but I need to talk to him anyhow."

"He isn't actually here right now. I'm his younger brother, Christopher. Call me Chris. I live here on the ranch with John and work with him."

"Call me Sam. Samantha makes me feel like I'm being bawled out for something." He gave a rumbling sort of laugh and I smiled. "I need to talk to your brother about government business. You know anything about that?"

"Yeah. Depends who's asking and what it's about."

"My dad didn't say specifically. He just told me that he wasn't my real dad and to get info on my real parents, I needed to consult the government. I brought my ID. I am who I say I am."

"'Course you are. You're a blood relative! That makes it easier. I work at much the same job my brother does. We file papers for the government. I'm assuming you're asking for into that can't be given out to anyone except blood relations over eighteen. We received a folder with your name on it. Come on in the house and I'll find it for you." He wiped his tan hands on his blue jeans before starting for the house. I started walking. From the back view, I realized I didn't know John Riley but I was liking the looks of his younger brother. The guy had rippling muscles, a black brush-cut hair-do and dark blue eyes. I followed him quickly and found him riffling through folders. He turned around and handed me a folder. I scanned through it and this leapt out at me.

ANNA RIPLEY NÉE PETERS: -MOTHER

-ESPIONAGE AGENT SPECIAL CORPS

- FOUND DECEASED

JACK RIPLEY: -FATHER

-SCIENCE DIV. 3

-FOUND DECEASED

CRIME SCENE: BOTH BODIES FOUND IN NEVADA CANYON. MUTILATED BEYOND RECOGNITION. IDENTIFIED BY METAL ANKLET NUMBERS. COVER PROCEDURE PERFORMED. CANYON SCOURED FOR EVIDENCE. FOLLOWING FOUND:

-RUBBER GLOVES: ONE SIZE FITS ALL

-JACKNIFE: BRAND AND TAG NUMBER SCRATCHED OFF. PAINTED RED TO CAMOUFLAGE.

-BABY: BABY OF VICTIMS. AGE 2 MONTHS. DELIVERED INTO NEVADA ADOPTION SYSTEM IMMEDIATELY. FAMILY THINKS ALL ARE DEAD.

I couldn't believe it. Until then, I had just assumed that maybe dad was pulling a prank on me. He wasn't wrong and I really did have different parents. They were both dead, but that didn't change the facts lying in front of me. I felt faint and I moaned. My legs buckled beneath me. I would have just crumpled to the floor had it not been for Chris. He had been behind me, and caught me by my back. Then he led me to the living room and I sat down on the couch. He spoke to me. "You okay, Sam? What's up? I haven't looked at those files. I promise. I just want to let you know that you can reveal that information to anyone you like, as you are a blood relative. It doesn't have to be me of course."

"No, it's okay. For my whole life, I've thought my parents were Wyatt and Louise Forster. Now, I've found out in the space of half an hour that my parents died in a Nevada canyon and I was found on the crime scene. I just don't know what to make of it."

"My suggestion is not to try. Take the facts as they are."

"Yeah, but even the small things bother me now, Chris. Am I Sam Forster, or Sam Ripley? What were my parents like? Do I look like them? Which features of me are my mum's? My dad's? I need to find their relatives I think."

"Sam? I know we just met, but with those plans of yours, I can't help but feel worried for you. I know you're a country girl and you're tough, but the relatives might not be as you imagine. Not every family is as welcoming as those in the Nevada countryside. FBI agents often come from rough families and they're mostly city tough."

"You don't understand! I need to know. Whether they accept me or not doesn't matter to me. I just need to know if I have a real family somewhere out there." Chris shrugged and my anger flared. This was my LIFE he was being indifferent about! I stood up, took the folder and strode to the pick-up. I don't know what I expected to see when I looked up as I was opening the truck door. I guess an empty doorframe because I had been so rude to him. What I DID see was a big surprise. He was there with a sad look on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. I got in the Chevy and backed it up out of the driveway. He was still there. Even when I was nearly out of view, he was still standing there, watching me. I didn't know where I would go. I pulled over to the side of the road and leaned on the steering wheel and cried, trying to think about what I'd do. Everything was so messed up. I couldn't go home. Mr. Forster wasn't even my real dad. I couldn't even go to the Elys for crying out loud because I had just been thinking about Chris in that same special way as I had looked at Jake.

**Fun, huh? :P Read and review please! This story is just randomly springing to my fingers by the way. I have no control over which way it goes. It is as much a surprise to me as it is to you! Amazing really, instead of having the dryness I've had before.**


	3. Surfing the Links

Finally, I decided to go to the Kenworthy's. At least my facts about JEN were straight. I pulled back onto the road, thinking about Chris as I drove. I had had a crush on Jake for forever. He had never clued in. Chris was single, I knew from Clara's diner gossip. Maybe...no, probably not. It wouldn't work out. No way! I was probably nuts. I arrived at the Slocum ranch. The Slocums were all out, but the Kenworthys appeared to be there. I sighed and walked up to the door. Jen answered when I knocked. What a relief to see her, in her lime green 'I 3 Nevada' t-shirt. She smiled and pushed her glasses up her nose before giving me a hug. Drawing back, she flipped her white blond braid over her shoulder. "Hey Sam! Good you see you...uh-oh. Maybe...not? What's wrong?"

"I need to get some things straightened out in my head and this was the only place I could come to."

"What about the Elys, or at home?"

"Everything's mixed up now, Jen." I was shown into their living room and I quickly noticed Lila and Jed weren't around. She saw me looking. "They went to get some cattle with the Slocums. So, what's up?"

"Everything's up. In the air, that is. I was told this morning I was adopted and I went to John Riley's like...well...Mr. Forster suggested. Instead of John, his brother Christopher was there. You know how I've had a crush on Jake since forever? Well, it vanished while I was at the Riley's and I found myself liking Chris. He showed me government papers and I find out my real parents are both dead FBI agents found dead in a canyon in this state! I was found in the same canyon before being put up for adoption! Am I a Forster or a Ripley, Jen? I have no clue." Jen sighed the same time I did. "I'm really sorry Sam. I can't help you with this much. First, let's look on the computer." She pulled her laptop out from underneath the coffee table and typed into her search engine the name 'Ripley'. There was only five results. "Apparently, Sam, Ripley isn't a popular last name. Four of these are animals. Who the hell names their Siamese cat, Australian Shepherd, or their Angus bull, Ripley? Why is the better question." I laughed at her joke weakly as she clicked on the only link to a person with the name Ripley.

It was a site of ancestry and descendants. Right there on the internet was a couple with the name Ripley, but they weren't my parents. They were both listed as deceased, but what was interesting to me was that my father, Jack, wasn't an only child. He had a sister named Aubrie, who didn't appear to be married, or dead. She had a sister too, named Sarah, who wasn't dead or married either. "Click on Sarah first. She's the younger sister. The middle child." Jen clicked on the link and it provided Sarah's address. I was rather alarmed at what the search engine could turn up. It was scary. I jotted down the address and Jen clicked the back button and went into Aubrie's information. It didn't say HER address, but it was one better! SHE had her own website! "Can you put that URL away for a bit? I want to try to contact Sarah first. She's in state, and not too far away."

"Sure Sam. No problem. I'm glad you've found some aunts. Hope they don't bite like the red and black ones!" I laughed. I was in a much better mood now.

**CLIFFHANGER! Get used to it readers! What will happen with the aunts? Will Sam find them? Good? Then review because I love it, and because I have cookies! -holds under nose- Review first though! Maybe if you don't take too long, there'll be some LEFT! -munch munch- MWWWAAAHHHHAAAAHHHHAAA!**


	4. Rude Awakening

**First of all, I apologize you all my readers because I had this written up but did not have the willpower to type it up. I know I'm pathetic. You do not need to tell me. I hope you hadn't completely given up on poor Sam, or myself for that matter.**

I had left Jen's not too long after we, or rather she, had found the information about my aunts. I had looked up the address. An apartment in a grungy part of the city nearest Riverbend Ranch. I sighed as I sat in the pick-up seat, the folder on the seat beside me. I looked through it again. According to this info, my dad had died when he was about twenty-one. Depending on how much distance was between him and his sisters, Sarah could be from forty-two upwards now. I walked up to the dreary red brick building and looked up Sarah Ripley. The security here stunk. I was able to go right up to her apartment and knock on the door with not so much as a peep from a guard. Maybe they didn't HAVE one? A heavy smell of smoke hit my nose and I fought the urge to gag. First impressions were everything. Looking Sarah up and down though, I realized I'd make a good impression if I did anything but belly-dancing! The blonde had heavy, runny eyeliner and blush on. A cigarette was between her fingers and a bottle of Coors was in her other hand. "Are you Sarah Ripley?"

"Depends who wants to know." Her voice was rough, presumably from her bad smoking habits. I supposed it could be blamed on the liquor just as easily. She was drunk and I knew this from her breath. It practically knocked me over. This was NOT her first beer. "I'm Samantha and your brother Jack was my father."

"That little party-pooper? He died years ago. You couldn't be his daughter."

"I would have thought that too, but I found out this morning I was adopted. Jack was indeed my father. Can you talk with me for a while, m'aam?"

"Do I have to? I have a friend over right now and we're having fun. What is it you youngsters say? Oh yes...I remember now...GET LOST!" With that, she slammed the door in my face. I didn't know quite how to react. It was unexpected, but it was what I had been warned by Chris might happen. I shrugged and resigned myself to that fact and walked back to the pick-up, trying to talk myself into the feeling it was okay. After all, she was drunk. Maybe she would have been friendlier if she was sober. Then, the other annoying voice in my head piped up with _Sober? She doesn't look like she's been SOBER in twenty years! _Sometimes I despised that voice of reason. I looked through my black leather purse for the keys and was surprised to find a note in Jen's stationary in it. I know you're probably finding this shocking, but while you were in the bathroom, I took the liberty of going on the site and jotting down the address for your other aunt. Here it is. Thank me later! Jen

I smiled and read off the address, starting the vehicle. I was going to meet Aubrie apparently. She lived out of the city, even past the suburbs! At this point, I wasn't feeling too hopeful about a meeting with her though. If she was anything like her sister, did I really want to go through with it? I sighed and banged my head against the steering wheel. What did I do? What would I do if Aubrie treated me like crap just like Sarah? They were my flesh and blood. I thought they'd be happy to see me, but maybe I was wrong. I always had had a bit too much of a sunny personality. Maybe it had caught up with me. I decided to try and find Aubrie anyway. I had to give her a chance, for her sake and mine.

**How'd you like it? Tell me in reviews of the chapter! The first one to review this chapter will hear what inspired me to write the story! Oh, and here are those cookies for my faithful readers.**

**-hands out chocolate chip cookies-**


	5. Shattered

My eyes widened in shock. Jake had been wanting to take me on a picnic? He liked me? Oh no...I liked Chris now. I groaned. "Yeah, I guess. We could still go on a picnic sometime though if you like." Jake snorted before standing up. "Forget it. A picnic with a friend wasn't what I had in mind." Then, he walked out of the house. Dad patted the spot beside him. "So...what's Christopher Riley like, Sam? He better not mess with you."

"No! Dad! Of course not! Chris is decent! He's kind, decent, caring...and...well...cute."

"Uh-huh. Well you can go and date him if you like, on one condition. Stay away from his brother John."

"Why?"

"Don't ask. My saying so should be good enough, Sam. John's trouble." I nodded. The day passed by without much more eventful news. It was the next day, around 10:30 before I knew it. After tossing around the clothes in my closet, I decided on an emerald green tank top and beige shorts. Then, I drove to the diner for 11:30 as Chris and I had arranged. There he was in a quiet booth in the corner, waiting for me. I sat across from him and Clara walked up to take our orders. He spoke first. "Can I have a strawberry milkshake and a caesar salad please?" Clara nodded and looked at Sam with a smile. "What about you, Sam? Same as Christopher, or different?"

"Umm...no offense, Chris, but your choice isn't my idea of a day out. 'Sides, you're in BEEF country. You might not want to say 'salad' too loudly around here." That she called him Christopher hadn't escaped my notice. maybe she hadn't gotten permission? Chris was talking again. "Well, I've heard you're vegetarian and that's like a swear word around here."

"That's a whole other story. I grew up around here. You know how hard it is to get along like that on a cattle ranch? Anyhow, I'll have a veggie burger and a chocolate shake. Mustard, onions, pickles and...cheese." Clara nodded with a smile, jotting it down on the pad and walking to the kitchen. "Sam? Don't vegetarians usually avoid ALL animal products? You're having a milkshake, and cheese on your burger."

"My vegetarian habits aren't vegan. I do it as a matter of respect for the animals and because I couldn't bear eating my friends."

"Cannibalistic too, huh?" He chuckled and I punched him lightly on the arm. "Oh, would you cut it out? I had a pet calf I pulled out of quicksand named Buddy. Every time I eat meat, I see her face the night after her rescue. She was bawling her eyes out." Our orders came and I took a bite of my burger, Chris slurping his shake. "Hmm...that's an interesting philosophy, but you still didn't answer my question." I swallowed quickly. "Oh right. I went off-track. Sorry. I do that a lot."

"No prob. I think it's cool. Kind of cute." I blushed before speaking. "The making of cheese or milk doesn't hurt the animal. As long as it doesn't, I'm okay with it. It isn't like I'm vegan. How is the strawberry milkshake?" I took a slurp of my chocolate one. "Strawberry's good. How's chocolate." I licked my chops and he laughed. "Good, I'm guessing. You have a bit of chocolate on the side of your mouth though." He grabbed a napkin and wiped the side of my mouth gently. I reddened to the same shade as his shake. He was so much fun to be around. It was a relief to be around a guy who actually talked.

We finished our food and Clara came back to collect the money for our meal and I reached for my wallet on the end of the table. Chris put his hand over mine. "I'll pay. It's my treat, Sam." Then, he reached for his wallet. I was delighted to find that he used his other hand for the action and kept his hand on mine. He paid and looked at me again. I glanced quickly at Clara with a smile. She winked and I blushed furiously as I looked back at Chris. He had a weird sort of dreamy look on his face. Was it me? I was delighted to think maybe it was, but it was getting too serious too fast. To try to lighten the mood, I interjected a joke as Clara walked away. "So, Chris. Your face is looking day dreamy right now. Was the strawberry milkshake THAT good?" He snapped out of the trance as I laughed, but his face was serious as he looked at me. "Maybe we can go out again sometime, Sam?"

"Sure, if my dad agrees. I'd like to, but well...before too many other...uh..."

"Dates?"

"Yeah. Before we go on too many more dates, my dad is going to want to meet you to make sure he likes you. He's so unbelievably too protective, but he is my dad."

"It's totally cool. If you want, I can follow you home in my Avalanche and meet him today. Is he going to be in from the pastures?"

"He has a horse to train along with Jake, so he'll be there."

"Jake? Jake Ely? He works with your dad?"

"Uh-huh. Know him, Chris?"

"Yep. His brother and I are friends, but I never really got along well with Jake."

"The visit won't take too long, but if you don't want to go..."

"Naw. Doesn't matter. We can still visit." I smiled and he stood up at the table and offered his hand to me so it was easier for me. This guy was nothing but kind thoughts it seemed. When I stood up and we began walking toward the door, I felt a tingly sensation run down my spine as I realized he didn't let go. He went to his Chevy and I went to mine after he separated his hand from mine. I was ashamed at the old blue Chevrolet when it was beside his new Avalanche. He followed me back to the ranch.

**How was it? Review please! Free cookies for those who do! I don't mind even if you've reviewed the story before. I need to know what I'm doing wrong because it really helps my writing. **

**Oh, and Sam's an ovo-lacto-vegetarian. I'm actually vegan myself. Meat makes me sick, hence I couldn't very well describe a burger, could I?**


	6. Surprise!

**Can anyone tell me the name of the town near River Bend? I've forgotten because it's been a long time since I read the books. There's only so many times a girl can say 'town' without sounding boring.**

I arrived at the address and was delighted by what I saw. I had no idea why I hadn't seen this area on the maps before. It wasn't that far from River Bend. It was the other side of town of course, but she had never come into town it seemed! I smiled. The ranch was called the Aubrie R. Well bred horses were scattered across the yellow-green pastures. I pulled the pick-up into the driveway and parked it before walking up to the door of the house, a 45-ish woman at the window watching. A questioning look was on her face as she stood there in blue jeans and a white tank-top. Her hair was mussed up, as well as auburn as mine was. She came to the door and opened it. "Can I help you miss? I have to say this is a big surprise, especially since it looks like right now I'm lookin' at an old photo of myself. Don't take that wrong though."

"I'm Samantha...uh...Forster. The biggest surprise is yet to come. No offense taken. I have to say it's a ton better than my first impression of your sister Sarah, if you don't mind my saying." She smacked her forehead and groaned. "No...you met my sister? I hope you judge people on their own merits, sure as hell I do. Are you here on business? Want a horse?"

"No, but could I have a look at them? I know from experience they're soothing. I have something to tell you that might be a shock. Call me Sam. Can I call you Aubrie?"

"Sure...wait! I remember where I heard that name! You're from River Bend! You won that photo contest while you were in high school."

"Honestly? Everyone STILL remembers that? I'm twenty now. Those are gorgeous horses. I really like that black foal."

"Enjoy his blackness while it's there. He's a Mustang and he'll change to gray when he's older. Some say his daddy's the famous Phantom."

"Don't doubt it for a second."

"You sound like you know what you're talking about, Sam."

"I don't meant to sound snotty, but I do. I've seen the stallion and have one of his fillies at home." Aubrie smiled. "Enough about the horses, Miss Forster. What brings you here really?"

"Aubrie...I don't know quite how to tell you this. Do you know how your brother died?"

"He was in a car accident and the bodies of he, his wife, and his baby were never found. They are all dead."

"You might be wondering why I know so much about you. Jack and Anna didn't die in a car crash. They were found in a Nevada canyon, mutilated beyond recognition. Telling you this is harder than you know." Aubrie gasped. "No...it can't be...how do you know this? I don't even know this!"

"The government folder containing their info was only accessible to me. Please keep it under your hat, but they were FBI agents. Both of them."

"How come you had access to the info, Sam Forster?"

"Aubrie...there's no easy way of telling you this. You know how you said that their bodies were never found? That was a lie. Right now, you're looking at one of them, and I assure you it isn't that of your brother or his wife. There's a reason why I look like a younger version of you." Aubrie gasped again. I was starting to wonder if it was a habit of hers. "You're not...you can't be...Forster...you're a Forster."

"I thought so too, until this morning. I was told by my...uh...dad...that I'm adopted, Aubrie. The folder states that I was found in the canyon too. I was quiet as a mouse, but they found me with salt on my cheeks. I don't remember. I was only two months old. I was put into government custody and they sent me to an adoption center in town. Jack was my dad and Anna was my mother. I tried to track down relatives. I almost cried after trying Sarah first and I don't usually cry." Aubrie covered her mouth with her tanned hand and starting crying as she gave me a huge hug. "I never thought...and you poor girl, seeing Sarah first!" I started gulping as I leaned into her steady shoulder. "Sam, I hope you can find a place for me along with your other family." Then, I stopped gasping as fast as I could. There was something I had to do!

**Read and review! Popsicles are here now!**


	7. Formal Apology

I raced the pick-up back to River Bed. Aunt Aubrie's comment about family had triggered something. I jumped out of the truck after parking it in the driveway quickly. Sprinting to the house, I opened the door and yelled into the silence. "Dad! I'm home! It's Sam!" Little feet immediately ran toward me and Cody jumped into my arms. "Mommy and Daddy said you's not coming back." The voice was sweet, but the tone was a bit accusing. "I thought that too, but guess what? You're not gettin' rid of me that easily, Codester!" He laughed as I tickled his tummy. Then I saw Dad come from the kitchen. His face was drawn and tired. Brynna came out next, her usually well-tended hair a mess, tear-stains streaking her cheeks. Gram was the same as Brynna, and looked so tired. I let Cody down, and he rushed off to play. I fiddled with my ponytail elastic nervously. "I'm so sorry everyone. I was so caught up trying to find family related to me that I forgot I have a family right here. I'm back. I did find my relatives, but they should be an addition to my family. Besides, only one of them would be one I would want to associate with again. My aunt raises Mustangs! She has a colt from the Phantom with the same colouring and he's her pride and joy." Brynna and Gram came forward and enveloped me in a big hug. Dad stayed back, feeling awkward. I pulled away from the hug and gave him a big one, tears coming to my eyes. "Daddy, I'm not gone yet." Tears came to his eyes too. I was surprised, as he usually had no outward signs of emotion. "I just have to talk to someone. I'll be back in time for supper. There's something I need to do." Then, I hopped in the Chevy and drove to the Riley Ranch. I saw a red Toyota Tacoma. I knocked tentatively at the door. It wasn't Christ who answered. The man had the same dark blue eyes, but there was no sparkle. They were cold and dark. His hair was light brunette and his voice was gruff. "Leave us alone. We don't want any nosy neighbours around!" In the background was a tired, "Who is it John?"

"Some neighbour girl, here to poke her nose into our business." The door was slammed in my face. I heard the groan of couch springs and footsteps as I stood there. A voice from inside exclaimed, "John! Don't be rude!" Then the door was opened and Chris was there, with his brother behind him. "This is Samantha Forster and she visited earlier to pick up one of the files." John gave a grunt and walked farther into the house. "Well, Chris. Your brother is...interesting."

"Not exactly a charmer, huh? Guess that explains why he's still single. For that matter, it explains why I am." He laughed, but he added a sentence on in utter seriousness. "If you don't mind me saying, it still doesn't explain why you are. That's your business. Can we talk in the barn or somewhere?"

"Sure, Chris." When we reached the green barn, I looked at my boots and spoke to him. "I have to apologize. You were right. Not all my relatives were the way I imagined them. I discounted my family. You warned me. Can you forgive me for my foolishness?" He put a finger to my chin gently and lifted my head until I was looking him in the eyes. Then he sighed and spoke in a gentle voice to me. "What's there to forgive, Sam?"

"I was so rude, storming off like that..."

"Ah...about that. You said something like 'you don't understand', remember? That's no big deal for you, but it hurt for me, because I DO understand. I'm adopted myself. I contacted John when I was about eighteen and we've been hanging out ever since. We don't get along that well sometimes." I winced. "I...I...I'm so sorry for...for saying that Chris."

"It's no big deal Sam. I've had to deal with it all my life. Spend some time with me and we'll call it even." My heart jumped. HE wanted to spend time with ME? I nodded, not trusting my voice to say such important words. "How about lunch tomorrow at Clara's Diner Sam?" I nodded again and we both smiled. "See you tomorrow, Chris."

"See you then Sam." Then, I walked for the truck and drove to Jen's. Everyone was back and Jen answered my knock. "Did you find your relatives, Sam?"

"Yeah. Sarah I could have done without meeting, unfortunately."

"That bad, huh? What, does she chain smoke and drink and dress weird and slinky? Have wild parties in a small apartment on the seedy side of town? Shut the door in your face with a big slam before wobbling over to the nearest couch to watch her drunk friend?" The words were sarcastic, but I just sighed. "Jen, don't joke. You hit her personality right on the head. That's exactly what the encounter was like. Every single detail." Jen's face betrayed the shock she felt. "Yikes. Sorry Sam. What was Aubrie like?" I brightened up. "Awesome! She breeds Mustangs on a ranch not far from here and has a colt the spitting image of the Phantom! He's her pride and joy too. That's not what I came to talk about though. I'm totally OVER Jake. Guess what? Gorgeous invited me to Clara's Diner tomorrow for lunch." Jen's eyes popped, especially when she saw how excited I was. "You're kidding, right? Chris Riley? That's frickin' awesome Sam! Want to come in and talk?"

"I have to get back for supper. Sorry. Maybe we can talk some other time soon." With that, I drove back to River Bend. Walking up, I burst into the door with a cry of "Guess what? I'm going to lunch with Chris Riley tomorrow at Clara's! He invited me!" I looked around for Dad, hoping he would be okay with it, but gulped as I saw Jake look up with wounded eyes as he sat across from Dad in the living room. Jake spoke to me in a hurt tone. "So, Sam. I suppose my asking your dad if I could take you on a picnic tomorrow as a surprise backfired."

**Aw! Poor Jakey! Review please!**


End file.
